


Normal

by AngelynMoon



Series: Ex-Hunter Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean stops hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops hunting after Sam goes to college.</p><p>Ten years and some semblance of canon later, (Everyone lives-Nobody dies! I'm in still denial about Bobby so…) Dean sees Sam where he works and Sam looks at him and smiles and calls him by the name on his name tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal

Summary: Dean stopped hunting when Sam left for college.

Ten years and some semblance of canon later, (Everyone lives-Nobody dies! I'm in still denial about Bobby so…) Dean sees Sam where he works and Sam looks at him and smiles and calls him by the name on his name tag.

\--

Dean watched Sam leave without a single glance back at him. Dean waited two days for Sam to call him to let him know that he made it to Stanford safely but his brother never called. When Dean called Sam a day later he got the cell provider telling him that the number had been discontinued.

A week after that his father decided that he and Dean should separate and hunt solo. Dean watched his father drive away just like Sam had done.

"We'll meet up later." John had said as he got in his car.

Dean went on a single hunt after he was left alone, but it wasn't the same, and when it was finished Dean felt more alone than ever. His heart ached but when he called first Sam and then John neither one answered.

Dean looked at the phone in his hand, he then walked over the Impala and dug out all of his phones, credit cards and fake Id's. Dean stormed angrily over to a trashcan and dumped the items into it.

With that done Dean climbed into the Impala and drove off without a backward glance just like Sam and John had done.

Dean drove until he ran out of gas, he filled up the Impala using some of the cash he had hustled a few days ago and kept driving. Dean did this again and again until his stomach finally made itself heard.

Dean pulled into a cozy, warm and friendly looking Diner parking lot.

Dean went inside and sat down; emptying his pockets to see what he could buy to eat.

Three dollars and sixty-seven cents stared up at him as he looked at it tiredly.

"What can I get you, dear?" The elderly waitress asked.

Dean looked at her and then his change.

"What do you have for three dollars, beautiful?" Dean asked, flashing her his best smile.

Emily looked at the smiling man, he had bags under his eyes, and he smelled like he hadn't showered in a few days, his clothing was clean but rumpled and she could hear his stomach growling from where she stood.

She looked down at his pitiful pile of cash, she almost told him that they took credit but the man was clearly running from something or someone so he wouldn't want to use credit.

"We have a whole pie for $3.74." The waitress said.

"I have $3.67." Dean said sadly.

The waitress smiled, "I'll cover the rest, sweetie."

Dean tried to protest but she wouldn't hear of it, already walking away.

"I...thank you." Dean whispered when the woman returned with an apple pie.

The woman sat across from Dean as he cut into the pie, putting a piece on the plate and sliding it over to the waitress.

"You won't get in trouble for sitting with me?" Dean asked.

"I'm friends with the owner." She said as she began eating her pie.

Dean curled his arm around the rest of the pie and began eating it slowly from the pie tin since the waitress had only brought one plate.

"Oh, okay." 

"So, where are you from?" She asked.

"Kansas, originally, but my father travelled for work, so, I've been mostly everywhere." Dean told her.

"I'm Emily Stanhousen." The woman introduced herself.

"Dean Win... Winston." Dean said.

Emily knew that Dean was lying but she let it go.

"If you're looking for a place to settle, Dean, we could use another waiter, and my husband and I have an extra room, you could help my husband with the yard as rent until you're on your feet."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, you don't know me, I could be an axe murderer for all you know." Dean said, pausing in his eating as he looked over at her.

Emily smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes scrunching together.

"You're a good sort, Mr. Winston, I'm a great judge of character." 

"That she is." A male voice said suddenly from behind Dean.

Dean half turned, hand around the gun in the back of his jeans.

Emily stood and kissed the older man on the cheek.

"Dean, my husband, James."

Dean relaxed a little as the two sat down.

"We could use the help around here and around the house, you look strong and smart and Emily likes you already, that's a good enough recommendation for me." The man said.

Dean looked from James to Emily and then back to James.

"You're not going to let me say no if I stay in town, are you?" Dean asked.

Emily smiled, "The diner closes at nine, we'll get you started when lunch rush is over, you'll be ready by the dinner rush."

Dean smiled at her.

"You just finish your pie now, dear, I'll bring you some coffee."

Emily was right, after lunch rush and before the dinner rush Dean got the hang of being a waiter, when patrons found out that he was new and this was his first time as a waiter they became very helpful and patient with him.

Dean loved especially the smiles he got from the children when he placed their food down with a flourish and, for the younger children, sound effects. It had made a screaming toddler grin amd giggle which had made her mother smile at him thankfully.

And that was just the first hour, in the second hour Dean's reflexes had saved one of the waitresses from taking a tumble with a loaded tray, the entire diner had applauded Dean's save and Dean had felt his cheeks warm with pleasure and embarrassment.

'Yeah,' Dean thought as he took over dish duty for a little while, 'This might be okay for a few weeks.'

\--Ten Years Later----

Sam sighed as Castiel complained yet again about the lack of information they had managed to gather about the haunting they were investigating.

"Can we get burgers, Samuel?" Castiel asked, pointing at a diner.

"It's Sam." Sam sighed as he pulled into the parking lot.

The two entered the diner and Sam smiled slightly as he read the sign out front, 'Unattended children will be fed and returned with candy', it reminded him of Dean, always looking out for younger children.

There was an area away from the rest of the dining area where about seven children were working on some homework, every now and again a man would stop by them and speak to them, answering questions and re-explaining something. After about twenty minutes the man brought out a tray loaded with food and sat it at the table, which gained about nine more children, some of them very young, the man helping one toddler into a high chair and charging one of the older children with watching him or her, ruffling the toddler's hair as he walked away.

"Hello, I'm so sorry about the wait." The waiter said as he walked over to Sam and Castiel. "I had to get the kids settled; otherwise they'd be all over the place, so, what can I get started for you boys?"

Sam smiled at the man, Winston, his name tag said.

"Cas' will have the biggest burger you have and I'll have a salad, ranch dressing please."

The man wrote the order, "Any drinks?" 

"Two coffees."

"Room for cream?" Winston asked.

"No, thank you."

"Alright, that'll be right out."

"Are they all yours?" Castiel asked, looking over at the children.

"What?" Winston followed Castiel's gaze, "Oh, no, none of them are, Rotten little monsters." Winston said loud enough for the children to hear, making them giggle, "Some of them just need a quiet place to do homework and the rest belong here."

Winston shrugged, "I'll go get your coffees."

Sam gave Castiel a look as the man walked away.

"Cas' you can't just ask things like that, it's very rude."

"Some of those children are hurt at home." Castiel said softly.

"We hunt monsters, Cas', not humans." Sam reminded him.

"Humans can be monsters too." Cas' said softly.

Winston set the coffees down in front of them, "So, what brings you boys here to this sleepy town?"

"We heard about the haunting a few miles out, we were trying to find out what happened, you know anything about it?" Sam asked.

Winston stiffened a little, "I don't, I've only lived here ten years and as far as I know nothing much happened except no one that buys that old house stays here for long. There aren't any records that say something bad happened there, but there might be a disturbed burial site, you'd be better off asking Taylor Wittens, she's the local historian, if you word it right she'll tell you the history of the house and the area without her shutting you out because you want to know if anyone could be haunting it."

"Thanks, that's actually really helpful." Sam said surprised, "How can we get into contact with her?"

"She comes in for dinner every day, I'll tell her you want some history about the town." Winston said.

"Thank you." Castiel said.

"No problem, really." Winston said.

\--

Dean walked over to get the tray of food for Sam and his friend, and had to set it on the counter for a moment, his hands were shaking and he didn't want to drop the tray.

"Hey, boss, you aright?" One of the waitresses asked seeing his hands wobbling.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dean said, he had bought the Diner from Emily and James when they decided to retire five years ago.

"You sure?" She asked.

Dean nodded, and lifted the tray.

He had hoped that Sam was a lawyer now, that he had gotten married, had children, but instead he was hunting again, solo because Dean was sure the kid with him had never held a gun, or maybe he was a newbie that Sam had taken under his wing. Dean didn't know and he was afraid to ask because Sam hadn't recognized him.

Dean wanted to ask about their dad, was he okay, alive, what about Bobby or Jo or Ellen, were they good? He was afraid to call, afraid that he'd be drawn back in to the life that he'd left so long ago, he couldn't go back to watching his family leave him, he couldn't; that would break him.

"Here you go, a salad for you and a burger for Cas'." Dean said with a large smile. "You boys need anything else, I'll be around."

"Thank you." Sam said.

\--

Dean stared at the phone in his hand, he had already dialed Bobby three times only to hang up before it went through.

"Hey, Dean, what are you doing?" 

Dean looked up and smiled at Anna, Emily's granddaughter.

"I was making a call, but I don't want him to know my number." Dean said honestly.

"Oh, let me see that." The sixteen year old said. "And there, dial the number and they won't get yours."

"Thank you." Dean said.

"No problem, Gran wants to know if you're closing up soon." 

"Yeah, I'll be back in an hour or two, I'm going to do some things here."

"And make a call?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let her know."

"Okay."

Dean watched the girl leave and began locking all of the doors and clearing some things up. When he finished he picked his phone up from the counter, Dean took a deep breath and then dialed Bobby.

"Hello?" The gruff voice answered and Dean put his hand over his mouth the help him hold in the sob that threatened to come out.

"Hello?" The voice asked again, "If this is one of those prank ca-"

"Bobby." Dean finally got out.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, Dean could practically hear him sitting up at his desk.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said. "How are you?"

"I'm having a heart attack, you fool boy!" Bobby yelled. "What the hell happened to you, ten years silence, we thought you were dead, we tried to find you, your dad went and talked to Sam. Where are you, you need me to come get you?"

"Nah, I'm good Bobby, I saw Sam. I thought I should call." Dean told him, "Find out why he wasn't a lawyer."

"Dean, what happened to you, kid?" Bobby asked softly.

"They left me, Bobby, so, I left them." Dean whispered, "I haven't been on a proper hunt in ten years. I'm out." 

"You're out? You got out, how?"

"I'm not a Winchester anymore, I didn't want them to find me, they left me and I got tired of being ignored, I just had to call to see how you were and Jo and Ellen." Dean admitted.

"Jo convinced Ellen to let her hunt, Sam went on her first few, for back up, a lot has happened, Dean.  
You saw Sam, he see you?"

"Yeah, we talked, he looked at me, Bobby, but he didn't recognize me." Dean finally let the tears fall.

"Dean?"

"We had a conversation and he didn't even notice it was me, Bobby, what does that mean?"

"It's been ten years, Dean, since he saw you, he thinks you're dead, hell, we all thought you were dead, buried in an unmarked grave."

"Maybe if I hadn't gotten lucky when I did, that would be true." Dean whispered.

"Dean, come up and see me, we'll talk, or I can come to you, where ever you are." Bobby said softly.

"Nah, I just thought... I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry, Bobby. Don't tell Sam or dad or anyone."

"Dean..."

"They left me first, they didn't pick up, I only called you because you always pick up, and I needed to get an answer." Dean explained. "I needed someone to answer."

"Yeah, I won't tell, but Sam's on a haunting hunt with Castiel, hopefully they'll be safe, Cas' is kind of new at this thing."

Dean smiled, he had called it. "Yeah, I saw, Sam should teach him knives, he'd be good with them, have them be iron and silver, he'd be covered then." 

"Yeah, I'll make a call and give them to him the next time I see them." Bobby said, "And, Dean, don't be afraid to call, it was great to hear from you, and I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said, smiling, "I'll call you later, yeah."

"You'd better, kiddo."

"Till then."

"Yeah."

Dean waited a moment before he hung up. It had been good to hear from Bobby, he was glad he called and he knew Bobby wouldn't say a word to anyone about Dean calling, not even to reassure them he was okay, because Dean was out and if Bobby told them that he was still alive, Sam or John would look to drag him back in.

\--

Dean listened to the gossip going around about Sam and his friend, half of the ladies thought that they were together and looking to buy the condemned house, the other half thought that they were reporters gathering urban legends. Dean was very amused and sorry, because maybe if he had kept hunting it would have been different for Sam.

Dean smiled a little when Cas' walked into the diner, expecting Sam to follow, but he didn't.

"Just you today, Cas'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Samuel is following a lead."

"Same thing?" 

Cas' nodded enthusiastically.

"Your burgers are very good." Cas' praised, "I have been many places, and your burgers are some of the best I've had."

"I'm glad you think so, we get another guy who says much the same, Mr. Mort is actually due back soon, you two could discuss burgers." Dean suggested.

"Mr. Mort?" Cas' asked.

"Yeah, it's a strange name but it fits him, he is kind of eccentric." Dean said, "But he's nice."

"I trust your judgement, Winston." Cas' said with a smile.

Dean blushed lightly, "I'll go get your burger started."

\--

Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he really shouldn't even think about getting involved with a Hunter, even a novice one such as Cas', eventually Cas' and Sam would have to leave and Dean couldn't go with them, and even if they came back through town every couple months Cas' would tell Dean the truth and Dean would have to act horrified, confused, and disbelieving.

Dean sighed and took Cas' burger out to him, frowning in confusion at the portly man sitting in Sam's usual place.

"Hello. Joining Cas'?" Dean asked, something about the man putting him off.

"Just a coffee, sweetheart." The man said, smirking at Dean.

"Alright." Dean said easily, going to get the coffee, a plan forming in his head.

Dean brought the coffee over and made himself stumble, spilling the coffee on the strange man, "Chisto, fudge, I am so sorry." Dean said as the man flinched at the first word Dean had muttered almost silently.

The two men sat in surprise, each for different reasons.

"Leon, can you get some of Aiden's pants from the back!" Dean yelled. "I am so sorry, you have no idea, I'm not usually this clumsy, I promise. Whatever you want is on the house, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, you've said." The man said, giving Dean an assessing look, "Perhaps you can show me to the restroom."

"Yes, of course." Dean said as Leon handed the pants to him.

They entered the restroom and The man looked at Dean, "Is this the part where you exorcize me?"

"That depends." 

"On what?"

"Why you're with Cas'." 

"We work together sometimes." The man shrugged.

"I hope you mean you get him information for hunts." Dean said honestly.

"And if I don't?"

"I don't want to exorcize you, or have to hurt Cas', and I don't want to have to make up a story for why you two split without the third guy. But if you mean anyone in this town harm I will." Dean told him.

The man looked at Dean curiously.

"Crowley." He said finally.

"What?" 

"My name is Crowley, I'm a demon that helps Team Free Will or whatever the humans are calling it now on occasion. Sam and Castiel hit a road block on the haunting, even with your suggestion, Winston." Here the demon sneered as he put on the pants.

"What kind of road block?" Dean asked.

"The kind that sends you to the hospital." Crowley said.

"Is Sam okay?"

"You're awfully invested in these to people for having only just met them." Crowley said.

"Don't make me change my mind about sending you back to hell."

"How do you even know about the supernatural?" 

Dean smirked, "A little birdie told me."

"Fine, keep your secrets."

\--

Crowley was a regular feature after that, Sam returning with a limp in his step.

Dean decided that something was very much wrong with the house if Sam and Cas' had called a demon in for backup.

So, here he was on his day off digging through the Impala's trunk and getting his guns out, so he could clean them and head out to the house later.

"Uncle De'!" A young boy shouted.

Dean turned as watched one of Emily's grandsons toddle over to him.

"Hey, Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Hi." The child said as he latched onto Dean's leg.

Dean smiled and wrapped a towel around his weapons and carried them and Danny into the house.

\--

Dean moved silently, habits that he had thought he broke returning as he snuck into the old house.

Once inside Dean flipped the flashlight on and walked through the house, he wondered what had happened here, as far back as any one in the town could remember no one had lived in the house for long, and sometimes, if the family had a child then that child would die before they moved out, it was why Dean had ordered the children that came to the diner to stay away from the house. 

But Dean had never wanted to deal with whatever haunted the house, he had just wanted normal and so, he had ignored it, just like the rest of the town.

Dean paused the flashlight when it passed over a child's form.

Dean smiled at the small being, "Hey, you shouldn't be here, kiddo, are you lost?"

The child glanced up at him in fear and Dean knew that this child was trying to warn him.

He ducked forward as a tub fell where he had been. Dean looked up and saw an older child at the top of the stairs duck into a room.

Just like that pieces fell into place, what little information Dean had got on the house had been this, once a family had lived there, a family of five, but an accident with the youngest had made the family decide to move, before they could the oldest had killed himself, a family of three had left the house, the parents had buried the children in the back yard by the five trees that had represented their family.

Dean walked out to the back of the house and went to the shed, finding an old shovel and he started to dig, two tiny faces watching him from the window as he did so.

Dean looked at the two skeletons and went back to the house and found some of the salt that had been left and lighter fluid in the shed.

*Can we go home now?* The youngest boy asked Dean as he poured salt over the bones.

Dean smiled at the child, "Soon." 

Dean poured the lighter fluid over the salt.

*I didn't mean to do it, but I didn't know who to ask for help, he died so fast.* The older boy told Dean. *I was supposed to watch out for them, protect them.*

"It's okay." Dean said quietly, "It's time to go home, the rest of the family is already waiting."

Dean sat on the ground, the ghosts sitting with him and as Dean lit a couple of matches he told a story, a story about a boy who thought he could run from his family because they had left him first.

The two ghosts went quietly as Dean watched their bones burn in the night.

Dean stood up and looked at the doorway of the house as Sam, Crowley, and Cas' exited.

"All finished?" Crowley asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"A simple salt and burn, kids, you can move on." Dean said smirking as he walked passed them and through the house.

"You knew about the house?" Cas' asked.

Dean looked at him and wondered again what the man was.

"I've lived here ten years, of course I knew." Dean shrugged, "Then two rather shoddy, novice hunters showed up and started stirring up trouble, making the town question things, people at the diner talk, think you're some sort of witches looking to cast a curse, and given some of the things I've heard you two went out and bought, I might start thinking they're right and I might have to exorcize your demon."

Sam and Castiel both opened their mouths to say something but Dean shook his head.

"I made a call to Bobby Singer," Dean made sure to look Sam up and down, "I gotta say I expected a little more out of a Winchester, then again the older boy was better at getting things done."

Dean watched Sam take a deep, shaky breath before speaking, "You've seen Dean?"

Cas' and Crowley turned to frown at Sam.

Dean shrugged again, "Last I heard he was hunting a Wendigo in Montana, that was ten years ago, word is he died, figure he got the wendigo and died after from his wounds, wendigo are hard to kill on your own and I couldn't get to Montana quick enough to be his back-up, told me he didn't have anyone else he could call, and Bobby only hunts in his town."

Sam swallowed thickly and rubbed up and down his arms, Dean wanted to laugh and say 'joke's on you, little brother', but he couldn't, they had done this, made him this person, this normal person that only hunts when hunters bring one up, and hunters had been through the town before, Dean had made sure they found nothing to make them stay, he'd run off Vampires and a few other rotten creatures, but it'd been ten years since he had a proper hunt, and honestly he hadn't really missed it.

"Why do you ask?" Dean inquired, curious as to Sam's reason.

"Me and my dad have been looking for him for ten years. Dad got worried when Dean didn't answer his calls. He came to see me at school, asked me for help finding Dean; I've been looking ever since, trying to find Dean."

Dean looked at Sam sadly, "I'm sorry I don't have better news for you, kiddo."

"Where in Montana was he?" Sam asked.

"Don't do this to yourself, kid, let it go." Dean said.

"I can't do that, Dean never gave up on me, even when I went to school and left them behind." Sam shouted, "Where in Montana?"

"Somewhere near the border of Canada, I don't know, it's been ten years." Dean told Sam, he wondered what Sam would find there. Would he find a police report about a bunch of cell phones and fake Id's found in a park trash can? Would he find a missing person's report about some do-gooder that saved a little boy from a monster that tried to eat him and carried the boy back to his house?

Dean shook his head and sighed, "Good luck, kid, I hope you find closure or whatever it is you're looking for."

"How did you know Dean?" Sam felt he had to ask.

"I went on a few hunts with John, he never shut up about his boys, Dean and I went on a hunt or two together." Dean shrugged, "But you know how it goes when you want to get out, you start losing numbers and not answering the unfamiliar ones."

Sam looked guiltily at the ground and Dean wanted to reassure him that he still loved him, that 'nothing he ever did would change that and how about we splurge for some pie' but Dean knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't let his brother know that he was here in this quiet town, he couldn't go back to the way his life was before.

"Yeah, thanks for the lead and for the help, we have to go, I have to call my dad and tell him I have a lead on Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Go, get your closure." 

Dean turned and started walking down the street towards his house, suddenly glad he had expected rain tonight and parked the Impala in the garage.

"Hey!" Sam yelled suddenly, "I'll tell my dad you said hi, yeah."

Dean turned to look at his little brother, he wanted to be proud of the man he had become, but Dean felt that he would have been much prouder of his little brother if he had become a Lawyer.

"Yeah, tell him Winston Robertson said hi." Dean said, he had changed his name legally when he decided to stay in this town permanently a year after arriving and since everyone called him Winston because he didn't want Dean on his name tag he had chosen to keep the name, Winston Dean Robertson, he liked it and it reminded him of the man who always picked up, even for a strange number ten years later.

"Okay." Sam said smiling and the man practically bounced to his car, the two supernatural creatures following him bemusedly.

Crowley looked back at the man walking away from them down the street and he wondered just why the man had decided to do this hunt after so many years of letting it slide, and why had he told Sam where he might find his brother, the brother that had been missing ten years with none of the hunters having a clue about what Dean's last hunt had been or even where it might have been, no one had even seen the rather distinctive black Impala the man had driven, but suddenly this man knew where Dean might have been, and he did have an attachment to Sam and Castiel, bordering on protective.

"Hey, Crowley, you coming or what?" Sam shouted.

Crowley looked at Sam and then the man shrinking in the distance, "Yeah, I'm coming." He grouched.

He didn't know what they would be finding in Montana, but it wasn't going to be Dean, they had already found him after all.

\----  
This is a story I'm transferring from Fanfiction.net


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and John meet Castiel, Angel of the Lord.  
> Dean meets someone who makes sure he's safe, from Angels and Demons and even the humans he's running from.

Summery: Sam and John meet Castiel, Angel of the Lord.  
Dean meets someone who makes sure he's safe, from Angels and Demons and even the humans he's running from.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam stared at the man in front of him, he and his father both drew their guns and fired until the guns clicked empty and the man kept walking towards them until John could stab the man with the Demon blade.

The man gave John a stare and pulled the knife out of his chest.

"Who are you?" John asked, backing away from him.

"I am the one who carried you from Hell. I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." The man said.

John snorted, "Yeah right, Kid, you missed Halloween."

The man tilted his head, "Samhian?"

Sam shook his head, "We can't leave the kid here."

John looked at Sam and then at 'Castiel'.

"He's not Dean, Sam." John said.

"No, but Dean would want to help him, and we can take him to Bobby, he might know what he really is." Sam argued.

"Who's Dean?" The man asked appearing right behind them, making John stab him again in reflex.

"No One." John growled and walked away.

"Hello, Samuel." Castiel said.

"It's Sam." Sam said quietly, "Come on, before he leaves us behind."

Castiel followed Samuel and Johnathan from the barn quietly and couldn't help but think that something wasn't right.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean locked up the diner and turned around ready to walk to his car when he saw the man.

"Hey, you lost?" Dean asked.

"No, I was looking for someone." The man said quietly.

"You don't look too good, come on, you can stay at mine for the night, find your friend tomorrow." Dean offered, holding out a hand to the man.

The man hesitated but took Dean's hand, "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm Winston." Dean said as he unlocked the Impala.

"Lucifer." The man said.

"Like Bible Lucifer?" Dean asked.

The man shrugged as they slid into the car.

"Man that sucks, everyone always thinking you must be evil because you were named for God's favorite Angel."

"Yes." Lucifer said softly.

"Well, I have some pie in the fridge and I a casserole defrosting on my counter, I hope you're hungry, Luc." Dean said.

Lucifer smiled at Dean.

The drive was mostly filled with Dean talking about what happened in the diner, until he pulled into his driveway.

"Come on." Dean said as he walked to the door.

"Why did you invite me to your home, I could be as evil as my namesake." Lucifer asked.

Dean shrugged as he put the casserole into the oven to warm, "Even the devil has some good in him, else he would never have been an Angel, right."

Lucifer stared at Dean for a long moment.

"Want something to drink?" Dean asked, "I have juice, milk, and water, I don't keep alcohol because I'm sober six years now."

"Are you?" 

"Yeah, Em' and James helped me out when I ended up here and decided to stay, that's part of why I offered to help you, every one needs someone when they've reached the end of their rope." Dean smiled at Lucifer, "I'm no Angel, but I don't need to be a real one for someone to see me as one."

"You would make a good Angel, Winston." Lucifer said.

"Nah, I like doing the fun stuff, like partying, too much." Dean snorted as he poured them some juice.

"Like you said, even the Devil was once an Angel." Lucifer said.

Dean smiled, "Yeah."

They ate, talking about any subject that Dean brought up.

"I want to make the diner a safe place for the kids to go, and have the ones that don't get enough food at home be able to have a meal, I know what it's like to be hungry, but that's not something I'd ever change."

"Why not?" Lucifer asked curiously.

The brother of his vessel was very interesting, nothing like he thought he would be after escaping from Hell and Dean's Father and Brother. He trusted more than he thought the man would and he had made no mention of the supernatural, not only that he had been in this town long enough to have a place of residence and know that not all the children were taken care of properly.

"My family moved around alot after my mom died, My dad had a few odd jobs that me and my brother weren't welcome at, sometimes he didn't come home for a while," Dean shrugged, "He always said to take care of my little brother, I'd die for that kid in a heartbeat but sometimes when food was tight and he complained I just wanted to throttle him, even as I gave him the last bowl of Lucky Charms."

Lucifer's eyes softened, "That's what older brothers are meant to do, sometimes though when they start doing things for themselves and their father gives them that disappointed look that breaks their heart, it hurts that the older brother is less imortant than the younger."

Dean nodded, "You're an older brother too?"

Lucifer nodded, "I lost count, I taught them how to fight and walk and fly, but when I broke the mould, my father cast me out."

Dean nodded, "I'm afraid to call mine, it's been six almost seven years since I walked away from the road and settled down here."

"Why are you afraid, Winston?"

"I never knew a way but his way, I dropped out of school to take care of my brother when dad was gone six months, I'm afraid that if I call he'll want me to start driving again, I can't go back to that." Dean said honestly, "My brother's in college to be a Lawyer and I'm so proud that he got out and calling him... I still call him sometimes and the opperater tells me his number was disconnected."

Lucifer looked at his casserole, "I still pr... call my father too, and my brothers, they don't answer me either."

Dean smiled sadly, "No one helped me and my brother when we needed it and I can't stand watching the kids who don't have any place to go, I'll find the money to do it somewhere."

"Yes, you will, Winston." Lucifer said.

"Anyway, you're probably tired and want to start your search early tomorrow, I'll show you the guest room." Dean said, as he collected the plates and put them in the sink.

"Thank you." Lucifer said as Dean opened the door of the guest room.

"Sleep well."

"Of course."

Dean walked into his room at the end of the hall as Lucifer entered his.

When Lucifer was sure Dean was asleep he quietly traced the symboles on the house that would make it impossible for his siblings or even Demons to find Dean, Dean did not belong in their war, maybe if he had still been hunting, but he wanted peace, even at the cost of his family, and he wanted to help others.

Lucifer looked at the house for a long moment, when the apocalypse finally started he knew that Dean would try to save as many people as he could and he understood now why his Father wanted them to love these creatures so much, because they could teach them while they learned.

But Dean would be safe and that was just a gift for giving him a chance, like no one else had given him, not in a long time. And Dean would have the money to make his safe place Diner come true.

Lucifer turned around and flew back to his lair and ordered his minions to find a way for him to convince Samuel to be his vessel but he did not think about offering the boy Dean, though he knew it would garentee him the yes he wanted, because he knew what Dean felt when his father and brother had left him behind so long ago and he didn't think Dean would like to know that his brother wasn't going to be a Lawyer, that his brother was trying to stop the apocalypse after starting it. Dean was meant to be Micheal's vessel, but Lucifer saw too much of himself in the human and couldn't bring himself to allow the human's heart to be broken even more than it was already.

Even the Devil was once an Angel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Found... or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Montana they find Dean, only not quite. Crowley can't stand to watch Bobby break anymore.

Summery: Somewhere in Montana they find Dean, only not quite. Crowley can't stand to watch Bobby break anymore.

I Bobby/Crowley'd, Sorry!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam got out of the car dejectedly, this was the tenth border city in Montana that they had arrived at and so far no sign or mention of Dean. 

Crowley watched John, Castiel, and Sam search the town, John going to the Police offices while Sam and Castiel searched the library, the group was still reluctant to leave the Angel on his own when they were searching for information.

Crowley looked around the area and saw a young man looking at a faded poster on a billboard. Crowley walked over to the board and looked at the other posters curiously before his eyes landed on the one the man was looking at.

"Your brother?" Crowley asked, looking at the faded missing poster with Dean's picture on it.

The young man looked at Corwley.

"No, he saved my life." The kid said.

Crowley looked at the kid, "Yes, he did have a habit of doing that."

"He save you too?" The kid asked.

"Nah, but he saved some people I know. They've been looking for him for a long time."

"I haven't seen him since the night he saved my life, I found out his name's not even Cade Younger." The kid said quietly.

"There seems to be quite a bit of confusion as to what the young man's name is." Crowley said.

"He was really injured when he left, but he didn't want to go to the hospital." The kid said sadly, "I hope he's okay, my mom said that the injuries he had could kill him if left untreated."

Crowley gazed at the kid, "I'm sure the man is tougher than your mom's usual patients."

"Yeah, he took on the monster of the forest alone and killed it, it hasn't bothered us since." The kid said.

"No, I don't suppose it has." Crowley reached for the poster on the board, "Do you mind if I take this? My friends would like to see it."

"I was going to put up a new one anyway, that one's getting faded, a few more days and you wouldn't be able to see the picture." The young man told him, pulling a replacement out of his backpack and putting it up as Crowley took the other one, "I wish I knew his real name, I wanted to name my kid after the man that saved my life."

Crowley smiled at the young man, "I'm sure the name you knew him by would please him, Cade is a nice name and real name or not Cade is the name he gave to you."

The man smiled at Crowley, "If you find him tell him I said thank you for saving my life."

Crowley nodded, "He didn't do it for the thanks, kid, he did it because it was the right thing."

"Maybe my mom was right." The kid said staring at the poster.

"Oh?" Crowley asked.

"Maybe he was an Angel and was called home." The kid said, "I have to get back to school, see you."

Crowley looked down at the smiling picture of Dean on the missing person's poster and nodded, "Maybe he was an Angel, not yet called home."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did we find anything?" John asked frustrated.

"Nothing at the library." Sam said, pulling Castiel down to sit next to him.

The door opened and Crowley stepped into the room.

"You're late, Demon." John growled.

Crowley rolled his eyes, he hated working with this man, he never trusted him, not like Sam or Bobby.

"I found something." Crowley said waving the poster in the air.

Sam grabbed the paper, "Missing: Cade Younger, blond hair, green eyes, last seen November, ten years ago, wearing faded blue jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. It's Dean's picture, Dad."

"So, he was here, then what happened?" John asked.

"According to the kid I talked to, he saved the kid and left, but he was injured, he could very well have died by refusing to go to the hospital." Crowley watched Sam's face crumple, "The kid also called him an Angel."

John snorted, "Dean is a lot of things, Demon, but he ain't an Angel."

Crowley glared at John, he understood suddenly Bobby's strong dislike of this man, and how could he have fathered such good boys like Sam and Dean; Bobby liked to rant and Crowley liked Bobby's voice on occasion.

"I have never met Dean but he can't be an Angel, the closest he could be would be a Nephilim." Castiel butted in.

"Not helping, Castiel." Sam said.

"Look, Dean was here, he's not here now, we should move on." Crowley said, "Continue looking, we might even start looking for graves."

"He's not dead!" Sam yelled.

"You don't know that, he could be dead for all you know!" Crowley yelled back, "Maybe if either of you had picked up the phone when the boy had called, you wouldn't be in this mess, hoping to a god that's gone that he 's still alive."

"Hey." Castiel whined.

"Shut up, Angel." Crowley snapped, "You two left Dean long before he disappeared and now that you need him for support," Crowley looked at Sam, "Or to help you fight Demons," Crowley looked at John, "You want to find him, well," Crowley grabbed a beer from the table, "Here's to hoping you never find the kid, he's better off without you and honestly I'm praying to every god I can think of that they keep that boy hidden from the likes of you, and Hell and Heaven too."

Crowley raised the beer up and took a swig, "When you three are done looking for the one that doesn't want to be found, I'll be at Bobby's, helping him actually do something."

With that Crowley vanished, reappearing at Bobby's side.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, you Idjit." The man said not looking up from his book.

"I hate John Winchester!" Crowley yelled, steam coming from his ears.

"Join the club, we have hats." Bobby said.

Crowley looked at Bobby, the man had aged since Dean's disappearance, his eyes were worried and he was always looking for the man, or waiting by the phone hoping the kid would call, this was what a father looked like when his kid vanished, hoping they'd call and keeping an ear out for him if he needed him.

"I know where Dean is." Crowley said quietly.

Bobby's head snapped up so quick that for a second Crowley thought he would get whiplash.

"What?!" Bobby yelled.

"I saw him, he looks good, Bobby." Crowley sat on Bobby's desk, "He looks happy."

Bobby leaned into Crowley, "He's happy?"

"Yeah." Crowley said, "He's a little like you, only hunts when kids bring one up."

Bobby smiled, gently, "He gave me a call, said he'd seen Sam."

"Yeah, Sam didn't recognize him, he goes by Winston Robertson, now." Crowley whispered, watching tears fill Bobby's eyes.

"I'm proud of that boy, he made his choice and he stuck to it, I'm glad he's happy." Bobby whispered.

"I can take you to see him." Crowley offered.

"Nah, he'll either invite me or come see me when he's ready, I'm good with the calls he'll make." Babby said pulling away from Crowley to continue reading, "I'm glad that boy is happy, he deserves it."

"Yeah, what are you working on?" Crowley asked.

"Still doing research on Angels, what with the Angels trying to find a new way to release Lucifer from his cage, honestly they don't give up."

"Nope, what can I do to help?"

"Some coffee would do wonders." Bobby said, waving his empty cup.

"Where from?" Crowley asked, taking the cup.

"The kitchen, you idjit." Bobby said, smiling softly.

Crowley smiled back and went to get Bobby some coffee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to see Bobby, he doesn't expect to run into Lucifer.

Summary: Dean goes to see Bobby, he doesn't expect to run into Lucifer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean was driving up to see Bobby, the folks at the diner had insisted that he take a vacation and honestly Dean was glad that he had an excuse to leave. He wanted to see Bobby, the calls making him miss the older man but he hadn't been ready, still wasn't ready but it had been seven months since he had seen Sam and Crowley would show up and then leave and it didn't take much to guess that the Demon was checking up on him for Bobby. 

So, here he was, borrowing one of Emily's daughter's cars so he didn't use so much gas on his drive, and he could hardly believe that he was one of those people now.

Dean was humming along to one of the songs when he saw the man on the side of the road, Dean pulled over, his hand on the gun in the glove box as he looked at the man.

"You lost?" Dean asked, staring at the man, he seemed familiar somehow.

"Winston?" The man asked as he fell to his knees.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked as he got out of the car and helped the man into it.

"Hey." The man said softly.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Hell." Lucifer said simply.

"Hell?" Dean asked.

"They didn't find you." Lucifer whispered, "I'm glad."

"Who didn't find me?" Dean asked looking at his friend.

They had become friends after that first night with casseroles and apple juice, sometimes Lucifer would show up at the diner, just him and have some pie with Dean, it had been Lucifer who had first brought Mr. Mort into the diner, raving about his pie, Mr. Mort had prefered the burgers but liked the pie too. They had talked about anything they wanted, from family to Dean's plans for the diner, they were friends and then one day Mr. Mort had come in alone and told Dean Lucifer wouldn't be back for a while, if he came back at all.

Mr. Mort had shared a pie with Dean, one Dean never wanted to make again, Dean had named it 'Dead friend' Pie.

"The Angels." 

"Like Avenging Angels?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked looking at his friend, "There's a hospital up here, we can go there."

"No, they cannot help me." 

"You don't look good, Luc'." Dean said as he passed the exit.

"Where were you going?"

"I was heading to see my friend Bobby." Dean said.

"Robert Singer." Lucifer said, "That is good, he can help."

"Babby isn't a doctor."

"No, but Castiel and Gabriel will be there."

"Castiel, like Sam and Crowley's Castiel?" Dean asked.

"You have met Castiel?" Lucifer asked, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, he and Sam came around for a hunt, both of them were useless." Dean muttered.

"I had hoped to spare you the knowledge that your brother was not a Lawyer." Lucifer leaned his head against the headrest.

"You knew Sam wasn't a Lawyer?" Dean asked, glaring at the man next to him.

Lucifer looked at Dean, "You were so happy, and you were normal, I saw so much of my heart in yours, I wanted to spare you pain, if I could. You gave me a chance when so many others didn't, you became my friend and I did not wish to hurt you, or drag you into this war of ours."

"War!?" Dean asked.

"Heaven wants the end of days to come, as does Hell, for the most part."

"And what do you want?" Dean asked, "Because as the other half of the destructing force, I'd think you could affect a whole lot of that end of days thing."

"Perhaps." Lucifer said, "But there is no reasoning with Micheal, he follows the words our Father gave to the letter."

Dean stayed silent for a moment, "You owe me."

"Pardon?"

"You owe me and Mr. Mort something, I haven't decided what yet, but you owe us."

"Why?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"We had 'Dead friend' pie for you, you owe us."

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes as Dean kept driving, 'friend' that was not a word anyone had used in reference to him, not in a very long time.

"Hey, Luc', we're here." Dean said as he leaned into the open passenger side door.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked when Lucifer just blinked blurrily up at him.

Lucifer held up his arms for Dean to help him, Dean lifted the man up and slid his arms around the man's waist, curling his fingers in the man's belt when his hands slipped in blood.

"Have you been bleeding the whole time?" Dean asked softly.

"Is that what that is?" Lucifer asked.

Dean rolled his eyes as he knocked on Bobby's door, the house seemed newer than he remembered.

The door opened and Dean stared at his father for a long moment, "Is Bobby home?" He finally asked.

"Who the hell are you?" John growled.

"None of your god damned business." Dean snapped.

"Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain." Lucifer mumbled.

"Shut up, you have no room to talk." Dean told the man he was holding.

"Winston." Crowley said in shock, "Here let me help..."

"I got him, move the Winchester." Dean said, "And get me the first aide kit."

Crowley shoved John over and went to get the first aide kit as Dean settled Lucifer on the couch. Crowley offered the kit to dean as he pulled Lucifer's shirt up, the man's head against Dean's shoulder, hiding his face from view.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked as he worked on Lucifer.

"Out with ..."

"Why is he here?" A short brown haired man asked, pointing at Lucifer and Dean.

"Pardon?" Crowley asked.

The man drew a small blade like object and Dean frowned, "I feel jilted."

Lucifer began to chuckle, "My brother threatens you and you feel jilted because it's not a sword?" 

"Hey, those swords in the portraits are amazing." Dean returned.

Lucifer pulled away to lean against the back of the couch, making everyone in the room suddenly draw a weapon.

"Don't change, Winston." Lucifer said quietly, "Please."

"Go to hell, Luc'."

Lucifer grinned, "Been there, doen that, twice."

Dean shook his head, "All done."

"What?" Lucifer looked down at the neat row of stitches Dean had given him.

"My brother was a wimp when it came to stitches, distraction is key." Dean said as he stood up and turned around to look at the people pointing weapons at him, "Now then, why did no one think to mention to me that someone started the apocalypse?" 

Dean glared at the group, mostly Bobby and Crowley.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell did you bring that here?" John asked, gestering towards Lucifer.

"No, just no, you don't get to do that, you don't get to judge him, you bastard." Dean snapped.

"You don't talk to me like that, boy!" John yelled, stepping closer to Dean.

The part of Dean that still feared this man wanted to cower, wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness, wanted the millions of hugs he had watched Sammy get while he tugged his covers off the bed and wrapped them as tight around himself as he could as he hid in the closet or under the bed and pretended that his mom was hugging him before bed; once he had even stolen a bottle of the perfume she used to wear and sprayed it on the covers, John had tanned his hide when he found out.

Looking at this man Dean realized that he wasn't afraid of him, not really, he was mostly sorry for the man his father had become, and he wondered if any of the man his mother had loved was left.

"You're not my father, I'll talk to you however I want." And those words felt better than he thought they would.

John jerked back in surprise, and Dean wasn't sure if it was the Devil suddenly at his shoulder or the fact that no one had ever really stood up to him before besides Bobby.

"Winston." Lucifer said softly.

Dean looked at Lucifer, "That was very freeing, Lucifer."

"I'm sure it was."

"I think we all need to calm down." Bobby said, ever the voice of reason.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said suddenly, moving to hug the man tightly.

Bobby squeezed Dean just as tight, "If you had called I would have told you now wasn't a good time."

"Now was good, I would have missed Lucifer otherwise." Dean said.

"I want to hear that story, you understand." Bobby said as he let go of Dean.

"I'll tell you about Mr. Mort too." Dean said with a grin.

"Wait, you've met Death?" The short man asked.

"Yes, Gabriel, Winston has met Death." Lucifer said.

"I've met Death?" Dean asked.

"You know him as Mr. Mort, it is the name he uses in the mortal world." Lucifer explained.

"So, when are we killing Lucifer?" Sam asked, glaring at the man who smirked at him.

"Whoa, no one is killing anyone." Dean said, moving between Lucifer and the others.

"Give us one good reason." John growled.

"Uhh..." Dean thought a moment, "He was an Angel once?" 

Gabriel lowered his blade, "But he was cast out."

"And what you don't believe in second chances?" Dean asked, "I mean god gave humans one, why should his first born children not get that?"

Lucifer watched Dean defend him and he felt something stir in himself, and he knew that he would not allow harm to befall this human, this human was his to protect as the human protected him now.

The group watched Dean defend the Devil and they found themselves agreeing; the Angels, Bobby and Crowley more than Sam and John.

"Why are you so against him?" Dean finally asked, glaring at his brother and father.

"He tried to get Sam to say yes to being his vessel." John snapped, glaring back at Dean.

Dean suddenly turned to look at Lucifer and his eyes widened and then softened as he realized that he could have gotten Sam to say yes by telling him he could take him to Dean, but he had chosen to find a different way, he had chosen to keep Dean safe and out of the war they had been in.

Lucifer leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean's, "I could not betray your unknowing trust like that." he whispered, letting his thumbs rub small circles against Dean's throat.

"Thank you." Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's back and closing the gap between them to rest his head on Lucifer's chest.

"You... you, Lucifer, you've fallen." Gabriel said, surprised.

"Yes, it seems so." Lucifer said, pulling away from Dean, keeping his hand around his shoulders, "Though this time it was much more pleasant."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"How do you plan on stopping the others?" Lucifer interrupted.

"We didn't even know they sprung you." John snarled.

Lucifer looked at him blankly.

"How'd you get away?" Gabriel asked.

"I remember that I was supposed to be somewhere." Lucifer shrugged as he looked down at Dean.

Dean smiled softly, feeling that he was the place that Lucifer had felt he needed to be at, that explained why he had found him along that stretch of road.

Dean listened only half heartedly as the others made plans and shared thoughts and infomation.

"...And Winston can do the werewolf hunt with Lucifer and Gabriel." John said.

"Whoa, back up, I'm not going on any hunt with anyone." Dean interrupted.

The group stared at him.

"I'm here to visit Bobby for the week, then I'm going home." Dean said.

"Look, you go on this hunt, then you can go home." John tried to reason.

"No." Dean said. "I'm out, no hunts for me, I'll do research with Bobby, but I'm not doing hunts."

"Kid, it's one hunt." John started.

"It's always one hunt with you, that's how it always starts, one hunt and then its two and then five and then its no answer on the fudging phone." Dean snapped, "My answer is no."

Lucifer hugged Dean around the waist from where he was sitting next to him.

"What is your problem with me?" John asked exasperated.

"My problem with you, John Winchester, is that you don't care about anybody but yourself and your petty need for revenge." Dean snapped, "You dragged Sam and Dean all over the country to find the thing that killed your wife, and you left them on their own for months at a time, and then you walked away from the kid that still needed you and you wonder why he doesn't want to be found."

"Who the hell are you?" John asked staring at Dean.

"No one you bothered to know." Dean said with a glare, "No hunts for me."

"Winston, come help me get some beer." Bobby said, getting up.

"Yeah." Dean said following Bobby.

"You need to calm down." Bobby said.

"I know, I just, that man, I want to hate him, I do, a part of me does, but he just rubs me the wrong way, ordering me to do something when he's never even met me really."

"That's John." Bobby said.

"I'm not that boy anymore, Bobby, I can't be, Sammy's all grown up and doesn't need my protection anymore, I don't have to take John's abuse anymore." Dean said quietly.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Bobby in surprise.

"I am, you wanted something and you did it, you didn't give up on it, and even if you told them, I don't think you'd let them drag you back without a fight, bigger than the one Sam put up. You're not that little boy anymore, the one that would die for Sam just to get a 'good boy, Dean' from that man." Bobby told him, "You're stronger than that now, you know you deserve better."

Bobby left with the tray of beer, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen. 

Dean sighed and when to the fridge and pulled out the milk and chocolate sauce, he need some chocolate right now, and it took him a moment to realize that he hadn't told Bobby he didn't drink anymore.

Dean put the milk and chocolate sauce away and walked into the room stirring his chocolate milk.

"Probably good you don't want to hunt." John sneered at Dean's chocolate milk.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be an alcoholic anymore." Dean said.

Bobby smiled proudly at him and that was good enough for him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week passed quickly researching with Bobby and Crowley, and then Dean packed up his car and drove back to the diner, smiling at Mr. Mort when he entered the diner and checking up on how things had gone without him.

The kids had missed him but they still got their specials and Dean spent the rest of his afternoon off helping them with their coloring or homework.

Then Dean went home, happy with his normal life, even if his best friend maybe boyfriend was the Devil and his other friend was Death, he was happy to stay out of that life, seeing John had reminded him how much he hated it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer Talk.

Summary: Dean and Lucifer Talk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what did Gabriel mean when he said you'd fallen?" Dean asked as he set out plates, Lucifer had shown up late in the evening and Dean had welcomed his friend into his home, like he had done so often before he had known the man was an Angel.

"I may have developed feelings of a romantic nature towards you." Lucifer admitted.

"Oh." Dean said as he served them both food. "Did you plan on doing anything about those feelings?"

Lucifer looked up from his plate to Dean's smiling face. "Winston..."

"You always call me that even though you know it's a lie." Dean uttered as he sat.

"I did not want there to be questions for you if others heard me call you by another name." Lucifer admitted, "I wanted to protect you from what we planned for the world as long as I could, I wanted you safe, since that first night when you thought I was named for my Father's favorite Angel instead of the Devil."

Dean's eyes softened, "I wouldn't say no to a date, Luc'."

"Will you accompany me to a meal and a movie?" Lucifer asked.

Dean chuckled, "Yes, but you're still sleeping in the guest room."

"I would only dream of doing otherwise." Lucifer said with a smirk.

"You are a bad bad man." Dean accused.

"Perhaps so." Lucifer returned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Lucifer/Dean'd, I should feel bad, but I really don't.


	6. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's still out, but sometimes his boyfriend and his family manage to drag him back for a while.

Summary: Dean's still out, but sometimes his boyfriend and his family manage to drag him back for a while.

Pairings: Dean/Lucifer  
Bobby/Crowley  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean was sleeping when he heard it, he frowned as he got out of bed, his hands finding the gun he kept in the bedside table, Lucifer wasn't due back for a month at the most, off with Gabe and Cas' trying to find a way out of the whole apocalypse thing and none of the others knew where he lived.

Dean made his way quietly down the stairs and into the living room where two figures were, one sitting and one standing.

Dean let out a scream that was muffled when a hand closed over his mouth as a person came up behind him and dragged him into the room with the other two beings, one of them flicking on a light as they entered.

"Hello, you must be Dean." The man in his chair said, his finger tips resting together in a classic evil person pose.

"Nope, name's Winston." Dean said.

The man holding him punched him in the stomach.

"Don't be cheeky, Dean, it won't end well for you."

"Go to hell." Dean snapped, earning himself another hit.

"Now, now, we're here to make you an offer." The man in the chair said. "Micheal needs a vessel, your father has decided that he doesn't want to cooperate anymore."

"No thanks, Angel man." Dean said, with a mocking salute.

"See, now, I have to find leverage, and you don't seem to have much." The man said looking around, "These two are dead." He said lifting the picture of Emily and James, "Their children aren't around or don't talk to you anymore, your boyfriend is out of town at the moment."

The man set the picture down, "I have to say, I originally thought of using your brother, but he doesn't even know you are alive, does he?"

"I make a point to have nothing to lose if I have to run." Dean said cheekily.

The man sitting nodded and the other man came closer and began to hit Dean, beating him.

After a while the man holding Dean let him drop to the floor, while they kicked him.

"You can end this, Dean, just say yes." The man said, sweetly.

"Go to hell." Dean gasped.

*Lucifer, do you still hear when people pray to you, if so I need you, please.* Dean prayed.

Lucifer looked up suddenly.

"Lucifer?" Crowley asked.

"I have to go." And Lucifer was gone leaving everyone else confused.

Lucifer appeared behind the Angels hurting his human.

"Dean, close your eyes." Lucifer shouted as he called his Angel blade to his hand and killed the beings that dared to attack Dean.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked as he helped Dean out of his curled position.

"You heard me." Dean slurred.

"Always." 

Dean tried to smile but winced, "How'd they find me?"

"I did not renew the sigils, I should have." Lucifer looked away from Dean guiltily.

"Hey, its good, I'm good." Dean said, making the man look at him.

"You cannot remain here or in the town, they will find you." Lucifer said.

"Vacation." Dean decided, "I'll just tell everyone you surprised me with a honeymoon cruise."

Lucifer smiled at Dean and lifted the man up, carrying him away to Bobby's.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked.

"Our siblings." Lucifer said shortly.

Gabriel frowned, their siblings did not harm random humans.

"Castiel, would you be so kind as to heal Winston, my healing abilities are rather limited." Lucifer asked.

Castiel nodded and set his fingers to Dean's forehead and healed him.

"That feels weird." Dean said, shuddering a little.

"Are you okay, Winston?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Angels suck, man, except our three." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, nothing we can do about that." Crowley muttered.

"So, what's the news?" Dean asked.

"We have to find Dean before the Angels do, Dad said no to Micheal." Sam told Dean.

"You think we should tell them?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Up to you, kid." Bobby said shrugging.

"I'm dating Lucifer." Dean blurted and then winced, "Sorry." He told Lucifer.

The man shrugged and leaned into Dean.

"Wait, if Micheal needs Dean for his vessel then why aren't you trying to convince Sam to be yours?" Dean asked curious, "Because no offence, that'd be a deal breaker for me."

"When the Angels brought me back from the Cage they bound me in the form I was sent to Hell in, which was this form, Sam said yes to Micheal when he offered to help him find his brother." Lucifer said quietly, "Not that he would have succeeded in finding him."

"What do you mean?" John asked suddenly interested in the two.

Lucifer looked at Dean who looked at him and shrugged, "I can't run forever."

"I hid Dean from Angels and Demons alike." Lucifer said.

"What?!" Several voices shouted

"You know where Dean is?" Sam asked quietly, hopefully.

"Yes." Lucifer said.

"How long?" Sam asked.

Lucifer looked at the man, "Since the first time I was released from the Cage."

"You didn't use him to get a yes from me." Sam whispered.

"No, Dean had no place in this mess, he still doesn't." Lucifer said.

"His family..." John began.

"The family that walked away from him without looking back or calling to say a simple 'I'm still alive'?" Lucifer asked, angrily.

The two opened their mouths to speak.

"Enough." Dean said quietly, "Enough."

"You can butt out, Winston, this is family business." John snapped.

Dean jerked back, suddenly glad that Lucifer was behind him.

"Funny, I thought I was family, dad." Dean said mockingly.

They all stared at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked almost silently.

Dean looked at Sam, "You should have been a Lawyer, kid, stayed out of this mess."

"You didn't say anything."

"You didn't either." Dean looked at his little brother, "Ten years without seeing you and I knew you as soon as I saw you in my diner, but you didn't know me, so, I left it there."

John stared at Mary's son, he had denounced him as his father and though he hadn't known it then, he knew it now, how could he have looked at this man and not seen Mary in him. His oldest son hated him and John didn't think he was wrong to do so, he had done so much wrong with Dean, and he couldn't even begin to fix it because Dean didn't want to fix it, not with him and not with Sam.

Dean was Normal, Sam had wanted Normal so bad but he had jumped back in when John had come for him. Dean had just wanted family and when they both left him he left them and found a place for himself, he found the Normal that Sam had wanted. Dean hadn't wanted Normal but maybe Dean had needed Normal, needed it to piece the broken pieces of himself back together, piece himself together enough to let them tear him apart again, because that's what Dean was expecting from them.

Maybe Dean had left them, but they had left him first and there was no excuse for that, not finding the Demon that killed Mary, not school, nothing.

John shook his thoughts away and watched Sam yell at Dean for letting them think he was dead, for a whole list of things and Dean, Dean was just letting the boy yell at him, the Devil pressed against his back supporting him and Bobby trying to mediate.

"Sam." John said, his voice hard, "That's enough."

"He let us think he was dead, dad." Sam shouted.

"And what about us, Sam, we stopped answering his calls first, I had to break into your appartment to get you to talk to me. Are you blaming Dean for not trying harder?" John asked, turning his gaze from Sam to Dean, eyes soft and sad, "That boy tried his hardest and it was never good enough for me, I don't blame him for getting tired of not being good enough."

"I am good enough." Dean said quietly, "It's taken me ten plus years to believe it, but I am good enough and I deserve to be happy."

Lucifer smiled into Dean's neck, "You are perfect, no other human gave me a chance, I would not trade you for anything."

Dean smiled and pressed a small kiss to Lucifer's lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean didn't hunt, he prefered to help Bobby research and when Team Free Will finally managed to avert the apocalypse for real this time, Dean when back to his diner and when Lucifer brought Micheal and his other siblings to meet the human that 'reformed' him, their words not his, he gave them Angel Pie and told them he had made it just for them.

Bobby drove down with Ellen, Jo, and Crowley and Ellen offered to share some reciepes and Jo kept flirting with him until he introduced her to Erik, one of Emily's children and sparks flew and Dean couldn't help but be happy for them, maybe Jo would stop hunting for a bit.

John and Sam came in to the diner on occasion but Dean wasn't sure if he would ever feel like they were family again.

They were having a Family only day where it was just the Angels, Lucifer, Crowley, Bobby, Sam, Jo, Ellen, John, and Dean when Mr. Mort showed up with a guest.

"Mr. Mort." Dean said happily hugging the man, "And who is this?" Dean asked shaking the small man's hand.

"Dean, this is Chuck." 

"Hello, Chuck, how do you know Mr. Mort?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we've known each other forever." Chuck said, giving Mr. Mort a secretive look.

Dean eyed him, "You're god aren't you?"

Chuck laughed as everyone froze.

"I told you he was smart." Mr. Mort said.

"Lucifer chose wisely." Chuck said.

"Glad you approve." Dean smirked.

"By the way, Dean." Chuck began, "Cleaver name." He said as he moved away to greet the Angels and hug every one.

Dean smiled, knowing Chuck was refering to the name of the diner.

"My Father is correct, it is a very appt name." Lucifer said as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"That it is." Dean said leaning into the man behind him.

'A slice of Peace' glowed brightly in the darkness that began to creep around the building, maybe there were more hunts to be had, maybe there were more apocalypses to prevent but for a moment in time, at this place everyone present had a slice of peace and it was wonderful to be surrounded by people that would always be there for each other.

And for now that slice of peace is all that matters.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, I'm not sure how many of you wanted a magical everything is aces thing to happen between Dean and Sam and John but the way I see there was no way that was happening because Sam and John broke Dean apart when they left him and when people do that to you you never really trust them again and that's were Dean is, he worked hard to pull the broken bits that Sam and John left him with back into a person and he's not ready to trust them with the fragile thing that he became once he made himself into something, he put a lot of trust in Bobby when he called him and let him know about him being okay, but then Bobby was always there for him, he trusted him more anyway, Bobby never left him, not like Sam and John did.

Also, Good Lucifer.

Sorry, if you don't like that he just makes me feel so much.


End file.
